greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Season 3 (Station 19)
The third season of Station 19 was ordered by ABC on May 10, 2019. It will premiere on January 23, 2020 at 8|7c. Summary The unpredictable lifestyle and life cycle of our team of first responders will significantly affect relationships inside and outside the firehouse. We'll see Andy continue to grapple with her father, former Captain Pruitt, as he fights his own secret battle; and Ben will develop a new emergency response tactic that will combine his skills as a surgeon and firefighter. Meanwhile, Jack faces moral challenges that will test his character; Vic continues to seek happiness after losing Ripley and will come to the aid of a good friend who is in desperate need of help; and Travis is forced to confront difficult events from his past. Dean will be tested in ways he never imagined; and Maya, always the go-getter, will make sacrifices in her personal life to achieve her career goals. And while Sullivan's feelings for Andy still linger, so does the debilitating pain from his recent leg injury. Plots *The season will include flashbacks about why the firefighters chose to pursue that job and, for Ben, also shine a light in his upbringing and becoming an anesthesiologist.Hollywood Reporter 'Grey's Anatomy' to Tackle Immigration, "Broken" Medical Care System in Season 16 Cast Main Cast *Jaina Lee Ortiz as Lieutenant Andy Herrera (5/5) *Jason George as Dr. Ben Warren (5/5) *Boris Kodjoe as Battalion Chief Robert Sullivan (5/5) *Grey Damon as Lieutenant Jack Gibson (5/5) *Barrett Doss as Victoria Hughes (5/5) *Jay Hayden as Travis Montgomery (5/5) *Okieriete Onaodowan as Dean Miller (5/5) *Danielle Savre as Captain Maya Bishop (5/5) *Miguel Sandoval as Captain Pruitt Herrera (5/5) Special Guest Star *Chandra Wilson as Dr. Miranda Bailey (1/5) Recurring Guest Stars *Jesse Williams as Dr. Jackson Avery (3/5) *Jake Borelli as Dr. Levi Schmitt (1/5) *Jaicy Elliot as Dr. Taryn Helm (1/5) *Alex Landi as Dr. Nico Kim (2/5) *Alex Blue Davis as Dr. Casey Parker (1/5) *Alberto Frezza as Ryan Tanner (2/5) *Pat Healy as Chief Michael Dixon (3/5) *Rigo Sanchez as Rigo Vasquez (4/5) *Kelly Thiebaud as Eva Vasquez (4/5) *Greg Germann as Dr. Tom Koracick (1/5) *Brenda Song as JJ (2/5) *Stefania Spampinato as Dr. Carina DeLuca (1/5) Prominent Guest Stars Recurring Co-Stars *Devin Way as Blake Simms (1/5) *Vivian Nixon as Hannah Brody (2/5) *Christianno DeRushia as Trey (1/5) *Dylan Rourke as Todd Youngblood (2/5) *Lincoln Bonilla as Milo (2/5) Notes and Trivia *ABC officially renewed Station 19 for a third season on May 10, 2019. *This is the first season without Stacy McKee as showrunner as she departed after the second season. She was replaced by Krista Vernoff, who now serves as showrunner on both Grey's Anatomy and Station 19. *This season was moved to mid-season. *The show will see the development of a romance between a character from Grey's and one from Station 19. Additionally, with Krista Vernoff now helming both shows, the worlds will blend more together. While ABC's entertainment president Karey Burke had previously stated that there would be "weekly cross-overs", she later re-iterated that statement and said that there will likely be only 3 to 4 real cross-over events peppered throughout the season. The goal of the blending together of the world is to mainly bring more of Grey's' DNA to Station 19 than the other way around.TVLineGrey's/Station 19: New Inter-Show Romance Eyed — Plus: ABC Boss Walks Back 'Weekly Crossover' Comment *Krista also elaborated on the show's timeline to make crossovers happen despite Station 19's mid-season premiere. She stated that Grey's Anatomy's timeline will be used to mark the passing of time for both shows. When Station 19 premieres, it will take place at the same time as the Grey's Anatomy episodes airing then and flashbacks will be used to fill in the time gap between the season two finale and the start of season 3.TVLineMajor Grey's Anatomy/Station 19 Continuity Mystery Solved *In October 2019, the crew flew out to Seattle to shoot scenes on location. *The season premiere will be the first part of a two-hour cross-over event that continues on the Grey's Anatomy mid-season premiere. Episodes Spoilers *There will be four big crossover events with Grey's Anatomy throughout the season. *The season will feature flashbacks for most of the main characters. Some of them have dedicated episodes while others have flashbacks sprinkled throughout the season. Reception DVD Release Gallery Cast Promotional Photos AndyHerreraS3.jpg BenWarrenS3.jpg RobertSullivanS3.jpg JackGibsonS3.jpg VictoriaHughesS3.jpg TravisMontgomeryS3.jpg DeanMillerS3.jpg MayaBishopS3.jpg PruittHerreraS3.jpg S19S3Cast.jpg Category:Station 19 Category:Seasons